Saying Goodbye
by WinxClub63
Summary: Decided to reunite Robbie and Riley Rotten for the last time, as way to say goodbye to Stefan Karl, whose days are unfortunately counted. The story takes place at the last point "Just Keep Holding On" ended. Robbie is diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, and his sister Riley, who's pregnant, having a hard time dealing with it.
1. Note

**Hello, everyone! It's me again.**

 **So apparently, all the inspiration I needed for writing was the news about Stefan Karl, that in case you haven't heard, his cancer is now in Stage 4, which means it's terminal, and as his wife said - "His candle is burning fast".**

 **So unfortunately, thanks to these news, I decided to reunite Robbie and Riley Rotten once again, for the last time.**  
 **The fanfic will be called, as you can see, "Saying Goodbye", where Robbie will also be diagnosed with that horrible illness. That'd be my official way to say goodbye to Stefan, but not to Robbie Rotten of course.**

 **As one who lost both her grandemother and aunt (from different sides of the family) to this disease, I can pretty much imagine what's going on in his family right now. I'm just glad they don't have a routine like "Shiva" (a Jewish routine after a funeral, which is sitting and mourning for seven days over the dead one), or like the Sephardi Jews do (like my father did) - a whole year of mourning, which meant that he didn't go to parties and other family events that had happy music etc.**

 **Also, it feels a bit the same when and Israeli actor I used to love, Yosef "Sefi" Rivlin passed away around 4 years ago. He was a wonderful comedian and was also in some old kids shows I used to watch (even though they were actually from before I was born), and he died almost the same - he had cancer in the vocal cords, and eventually couldn't talk anymore. I was really sad back then and I am sad now.**

 **I hope you will all like it. First chapter will be published soon.**

 **XOXO, WinxClub63.**


	2. So which news do you want first?

**Chapter 1 – So which news do you want first?**

It was about two weeks after Christmas, and Riley was into her third month of her second pregnancy. Sportacus and her were dropping off their son, Michael, over at his grandmother Rachel, then took off to the doctor's clinic. Today was their first ultrasound and they've been excited for it for the whole week. They haven't told anyone about that yet, but they were planning to do so today.

"Oooh, I can't believe it! We're going to see our baby today!" Riley got excited as they walked in the snow to the doctor.

"You're not in a sugar-rush, are you?" Sportacus laughed at her excitement.

"Oh, come on! Aren't you excited as well?" she asked him.

"Well, yeah, but I can contain it, which is something that you obviously can't do," he laughed again.

The couple arrived to the entrance of the clinic, right when Robbie came out.

"Oh, hey, Rob... What's up?" Riley asked her brother.

"Um, not much... What are you two doing here?" Robbie asked his sister and his brother-in-law.

"Well, um... Should we tell him?" Riley looked at her husband.

"Well, since we're already here..." Sportacus said.

"You're going to be an uncle again!" Riley almost screamed in excitement.

"Oh. Oh, wow! Oh my god!" Robbie smiled a little and hugged his little sister.

"Congratulations, guys," he smiled weakly at the couple.

"Thank you, Rob. We actually came to our first ultrasound. Do you want to join us and see your new nephew? Or niece?" Riley tried to suggest.

"Uh, no, no. Just tell me how it went later. I'm going now to mom, so how about we'll meet there? I have something very important to tell you all," he said and was about to leave the place, but Riley stopped him.

"Ok, but please don't tell mom or Mikey about this. It's still a surprise and we were also planning on telling about it today, ok?" she smiled at him. He just smiled back and said "alright" and left as the two got inside.

* * *

Going back to Riley's mother's home, the couple looked at their copies from the ultrasound.

"I can't believe it... In just a few months, Mikey will be a big brother," Riley smiled and teared up a little, then kissed Sportacus's cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For everything," she turned him around so his whole body was facing her and she put her hands on his shoulders. "For being by my side from the first day I arrived. For making me feel really and purely loved for the first time in my life. For being such a great husband to me and a wonderful father to Mikey."

"Hey, don't forget this little buddy that grows up inside of you," he looked down at her stomach, and kissed her forehead.

They finally arrived to Rachel's home.

"Oh, great, you're both here!" Rachel greeted them.

"Yep. Where's Michael?" Riley asked as she took a sit next to her mother, who sat in front of Robbie. Sportacus stood next to her.

"He's napping in the guest room," Rachel said and Riley gave her a thumb up.

"So, Rob? What's so important?" Riley asked.

"Well, uh... That's not going to be easy to tell. Not for me and not for you. But when you met outside the doctor's clinic today, I was getting some bad test results, after going last week due to some weird aches in my stomach," he started telling.

"And?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Well, here we go – I have cancer," he said at once. Rachel didn't know how to react, but Riley almost lost balance in her chair.

"What..." Riley tried to catch her breath.

"Yes. I have cancer," he said again.

"What kind of... cancer?" Rachel brought herself to say.

"Pancreatic cancer," he said. At that, Riley madly threw away her chair and stormed out of the house. "Riley!" Sportacus called after her and went to chase her. He found her on her knees, crying in the snow. He came behind her and hugged her.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay," he tried to calm her and kissed her head.

"No, it's not!" she shook him off of her and stood up.

"I've done my research, Sportacus. Once, I was really bored and I reached to an article on the internet about different kinds of cancers, and which can be cured and which cannot be. Guess in which list is the pancreatic one," she told him and crossed her arms.

"Are you sure about that?" he hesitantly asked her.

"Wanna go to Pixel and search for this article?" she suggested but he shook his head.

"Look, how about you'll go home to rest and I'll pick up Michael from your mother. Ok? I don't want to stress and worry so much," he told her. He could see her eyes start welling up again, then she let herself cry on his chest.

"I don't want my brother to die..." she cried.


End file.
